


Raging Parties

by Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU Raves/Strippers/DJs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Thomas, Bartender Ben, Bartender Frypan, Bartender Zart, Bath Sex, Bottom Aris, Bottom Gally, Bottom Thomas, Bouncer Gally, Bouncer/Club Owner Vince, Cute Thomas, DJ Brenda, DJ Jeff, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Newt, F/F, Floor Sex, French Aris, Jealous Newt, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Nice Bouncer Alby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Newt, Raver Clint, Raver Teresa, Raver/Rich Newt, Rimming, Scary Bouncer Winston, Sexy Minho, Sexy Thomas, Stripper Aris, Stripper/DJ Minho, Stripper/Raver Thomas, Switch Newt, Top Alby, Top Ben, Top Minho, Uncle Vince, Vince is Thomas' Uncle, Wall Sex, sexy boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Lil_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties.<br/>Newt loved parties and clubs.<br/>And pretty boys.<br/>His best friend Minho cons him into coming to the club he works at, and a pretty doe-eyed dancer catches his attention.<br/>He decides he wants this boy no matter what.<br/>Could this boy be his baby boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raging Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome  
> Ages:  
> Thomas 18  
> Newt 31  
> Minho 29  
> Aris 19  
> Ben 21  
> Brenda 23  
> Teresa 22  
> Chuck 16  
> Jeff 17  
> Vince 45  
> Frypan 24  
> Alby 26  
> Gally 23  
> Clint 18  
> Zart 22

Minho laughed at Newt who was scowling over the Skype phone call, "I'll pick you up in a few minutes Dragon Master, we just got a new dancer two weeks ago, he's cute as hell, and I think you'll appreciate the way he moves."

"Oh haha....is he gay?"

"Why do you think I'm mentioning him?? Get dressed in something for clubbing!"

Minho hung up without waiting for an answer and Newt went to change his clothes.

Just as Newt was pulling on his leather jacket and putting his cigarettes and lighter in his jacket pocket there's a knock on his door, he heads for the door, grabbing his keys as he opens it Minho laughs.

"Dude, you never amaze me with how young you look, man Tomboy's gonna love you....I came on my bike, gotta pick up the other new guy Aris because Ben's already not off his shift yet, they're dating, found out Tomboy was a virgin by the way..."

Newt blushes abit as he follows Minho down to the parking lot, he walks to his Harley, getting on and starting it up, Minho did the same, and put on his helmet, while Newt put on his shades, Minho took off ahead of Newt then Newt took off to follow him to the club. They pick up Aris who lives a block away from Newt.

They park in the alleyway and turn off their bikes, Newt took off his shades and followed Minho and Aris, who is apparently French, into the club, the music was loud, it stopped as they came in and an announcement was made:

"Are you ready for excitement?! Everybody give it up for the Sassy, sexy, scrumptious, FoxyTom!!"

"Holy shit Newt! Thomas is coming on stage! Come on!" Minho leads him to the stage and finds them seats at the end as the music starts, Newt recognizes it, it's "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails, and he licks his lips as the lights dim abit and spotlight a beautiful boy in tight leather pants, a navy blue tank top and a military hat, who is moving his body with the beat, 'damn kid, and you're new at this?' Newt thought as he watches the boy move expertly.

Near the end of his routine the boy gets close enough, Newt sticks 3 $100 dollar bills into his waistband with a smile, the boy blushes abit as he turns around to go back to center stage and a minute later his routine is over, Newt turns to Minho.

"Introduce me to him, now." he says, Minho's eyes widen before he starts laughing.

"Okay bossy!" he gets up and leads the way for Newt, who sees now where Aris went, on the bar with his shirt off earning money by dancing.

Minho approaches Gally, Newt's met him, he's pretty cool once you look past the attitude.

"What's up shank?" Gally asks

"Is tell Tomboy to meet me by the dance floor, I have someone I promised to introduce him to." Minho said with a chuckle.

"You brought Newt? That's something I thought I'd never see, yeah I'll tell him, but Vince will kill you if something happens to him so will-"

"Brenda and Chuck, I know! Go get him."

"Asshat" Gally says before going into the door to the backstage, as Alby wonders over.

"Minho, hey man!" the dark skinned man smiled as he spoke, "How are you?"

"I'm good as always, just getting Tomboy so I can finally introduce him to Newt..."

Alby looked shocked, "Minho, I hope you're prepared if he gets hurt..."

"Newt wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Really? He looks like he wants to kill you..."

Minho looked at Newt who had a resting bitchface on, and laughed.

"He's just impatient....Anyways I-" he was interrupted by a brunette coming from backstage, and tripping, he catches him though and the boy fixes his glasses, blushing like mad as Minho gets him upright, "Hey Tomboy, you okay?" he asks.

The brunette nods as Gally comes out, looking at Alby then the floor blushing, Alby chuckles.

"So where is the person you wanted me to....um...meet?" the boy asks shyly, 'god that's cute' Newt thought as he steps forward, Minho points at him.

"Thomas this is Newt, Newt, this is Thomas" Minho said and Newt holds out his hand, but when Thomas goes to shake his hand Newt brings his hand up to kiss it.

"Pleased to meet you" Newt says, making eye contact with Thomas the boy has lovely honey-whiskey eyes, the teen blushes.

"Nice to meet you too" Thomas says blushing, 'oh god he's hot, Minho was right, and his accent!' he thought, Minho chuckles.

"Go dance or hang out or something! I didn't set this date up for nothing!" he said before heading back stage leaving Thomas to blush darkly.

"Date?" Newt asked.

Thomas blushed more, "I-I really wanted to meet you, Minho told me all about you, and I pretty much begged him to introduce me to you, you're even more handsome than I imagined..."

Newt blushes slightly, "I am?"

"Yes, and you're sexy, like, model sexy..."

"You are too"

Newt smiled when the teen blushed again, "And so lovely when you blush" he takes the teens hand, "How old are you?"

"I-I'm 18...my uncle Vince owns this place and is letting me work here so I can pay for supplies for my art classes..."

"College or high school?"

"College..."

"Do you like working here?"

"Yes, everyone who works here's a friend, my sister Brenda works here too, she's a DJ..."

"interesting, do you want to dance? Do you need anything to drink?" Newt asks finding them a seat at a booth.

Thomas blushes, "Most of the time I go home after I perform, sometimes I dance but I don't have my contacts with me, or a cute outfit to dance in..."

Newt smiles, "I think you're adorable Tommy"

Thomas blushes more, "Th-thanks Newt..." Newt gently caresses Tommy's cheek and rubs a thumb over the teen's bottom lip and smiles lightly at the slight gasp the brunette lets out.

"Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, all you need do is ask..." Newt spoke softly, Thomas kissed his thumb.

"Date me?"

"Yes"

"K-kiss me?" Thomas asks shyly, and instead of receiving an answer, he gets Newt's lips on his, he kisses back, eyes closed as well, he felt Newt's tongue trace his lips and he opened his mouth to give Newt access to the inside of his mouth, moaning slightly when their tongues touch, he grasps Newt's jacket as the kiss got deeper, he moans and Newt swallows up each moan in the kiss until they had to part for air, both panting.

"That was...amazing" Thomas panted.

"Yes it was, my lovely boy" Newt said.

Thomas bit his lip, "Newt, I have a daddy kink...."

"Do you want to be my baby boy?" Newt asked gently caressing Tommy's cheek.

"Please!" Thomas said hugging Newt, who smiled.

"Do you want daddy to take you home tonight?" he asks as he hugs back, Tommy nods.

"I have to let my uncle know and get some clothes for tomorrow, I have an afternoon sculpting class" Thomas says as he texts Vince letting him know what he was doing, and instead of answering Vince came over.

The dirtyblonde narrowed his eyes, "You hurt my nephew and I will castrate you..." he then looks at Thomas, "Have a good time son, call if you need anything, and don't forget the things you need for your class tomorrow, call me before you head over there and to let me know if you need a ride home..."

"Alright Uncle Vince..." he got up and hugged the man as Newt got up.

"I would never even think of hurting Tommy, but it is nice to know that you want what's best for him" Newt smiles as Thomas grasps his hand gently, Vince smiles and ruffles Thomas' hair before watching them leave.

Once outside Thomas squeals, "Is that a Harley?"

"Yes, she's mine, I left my helmet at home so hang on to me extra tight, okay Tommy?" Newt says as he mounts his bike, putting on his shades, and gestures for Thomas to get on waiting til the boy was seated and clasped his arms around his middle snugly to start the bike up, he felt Thomas rest his head against his back before he kicked off, "Where do you live lovely boy?"

"25th Avenue and Hurst"

"That's close to my place"

After Thomas gets what he needs they head to Newt's place, once they get there and get the Harley off, Newt leads the way to his apartment and unlocks the door, opening it for Thomas, who smiles before going in, Newt follows him in, closing and locking the door and turning on the lights as Thomas sat down his stuff, when the brunette looked up he gasped.

"Oh my god! This place is beautiful!" he says before running around to look at everything, finding the bedroom he dive bombs the bed and lets out a happy sound, "Homigod it's so soft! And these pillows!" he grabs a pillow, hugging it and inhaling the scent that is uniquely Newt.

Newt smiles as he stands in the doorway, "Do you like Daddy's bed Tommy?"

Thomas peeks at him over the pillow and gasps because Newt was only in his jeans and tshirt now, "Yes, I do" he blushes cutely.

"Well that's good, because when you're here you'll be in it with me, would you like that?"

"Yes daddy" Thomas blushes more, Newt comes to lay next to him petting his hair softly.

"Is there anything I can get my lovely boy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing!


End file.
